


Voldemort, The Pokemon Master

by VermillionGirl17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Master, Pokemon cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionGirl17/pseuds/VermillionGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a meme I've seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voldemort, The Pokemon Master

Lord Voldemort pushed through the doors of the Potter's house, walking down the hallway in search of the boy. His black cloak flowed around him as we walked, his white, bony hand entering the long sleeve and pulling out his wand. James Potter, the father, rushed out of one of the rooms, pointing his wand at Voldemort while shouting, “LILY! HE'S HERE! TAKE HARRY AND LEAVE!”

He pointed his wand at Voldemort threatingly, but Voldemort will always be the best wizard to ever walk this earth ( _Apart from Dumbledore_ , Voldemort reminded himself bitterly.)

“ _Advada Kedavra_ ,” Voldemort hissed, and the green light shot from the end of his wand and hit James Potter squarely in the chest. James Potter crumbled to the floor and Voldemort stepped over the corpse, walking to a staircase and ascending them. He came up a closed door where he could hear a woman cooing and a child crying, and he pushed the door open, pointing his wand at the child. The red headed woman put the child into the crib behind her and stood in front of the crib, arms out wide. 

“No, please don't hurt Harry!” she pleaded. 

“Step aside you silly girl,” Voldemort hissed. 

“Please don't hurt Harry,” she repeated, tears falling down her cheeks. “Kill me instead!”

Voldemort muttered, “ _Advada Kedrava_ ,” and Lily Potter's life ended in a flash of green light. Voldemort turned the wand onto the crying baby. 

“I will have the last remaining Pokemon card,” he hissed, stepping towards Harry. “And than I would be a Pokemon Master.”

He pointed the wand at Harry and muttered, “Advada Kedrava.

The green light sprung out of the wand but it backfired, hitting Voldemort instead. Everything went black, and the last thing Voldemort thought was, _I will get that pokemon card one day_. 

 

Fourteen years later …

“Hahahahaha,” Voldemort laughed, holding up the pokemon card he had stolen from Harry after he used his blood to return. “Finally, the last pokmeon card is mine! I have all 151. Now I can become a true Pokemon Master.”

“But my lord,” Lucius Malfoy squeaks. Voldemort glares at Lucius. “There are now more than 200 known pokemon cards.”

“What?!?” Voldemort hissed.


End file.
